prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Festival
The Fire Festival is an annual professional wrestling round-robin tournament held by Pro Wrestling ZERO1 to determine the top wrestler in the promotion, typically contested in late July/early August. In addition to ZERO1 members, it has frequently included outside stars, including 2003 winner Satoshi Kojima, Kensuke Sasaki and TAKA Michinoku. Since 2002, it has featured two blocks, each with five participants, with the two block winners facing off in the final to determine the overall champion. The 2001 Fire Festival only featured four in each block, but held the same principle. The winner of the tournament is presented with the Fire Sword, which they carry for the following year until the next Festival. Results List of winners *2001: Shinjiro Otani *2002: Shinjiro Otani *2003: Satoshi Kojima *2004: Kohei Sato *2005: Shinjiro Otani *2006: Masato Tanaka *2007: Masato Tanaka *2008: Masato Tanaka *2009: Ryouji Sai *2010: Shinjiro Otanihttp://www.puroresumission.com/tournaments/zero1_firefestival.html *2011: Daisuke Sekimoto 2001 The 2001 Fire Festival was held from September 1 to September 15, over three weekly events on September 1, 8 and 15; four tournament matches were held at each, including the finals on 9/15. 2002 The 2002 Fire Festival expanded the tournament to include 10 participants, and was held from July 28 to August 4 over five shows, each featuring four tournament matches. 2003 The 2003 Fire Festival was held from July 25 to August 1, with four matches on July 27 being contested in All Japan Pro Wrestling. The winner, Satoshi Kojima, is to date the only "outsider" to win the Fire Festival, representing AJPW. 2004 The 2004 Fire Festival was held from July 27 to August 1, over five shows. 2005 The 2005 Fire Festival was held from July 29 to August 7, over five shows. 2006 The 2006 Fire Festival was held from July 20 to July 29, over six shows. Due to a tie for first place in Block A, a four-way elimination match was made on the night of the finals to determine the winner of the block, with that man facing Block B winner Ryouji Sai later in the night. This would end up being Masato Tanaka, who also went on to defeat Sai and win the tournament. The top 4 in Block A are ranked below by order of elimination, with the first eliminated, Kazunari Murakami, ranked lowest. 2007 The 2007 Fire Festival was held from July 16 to August 2, over nine shows. Four of the ten participants were determined by each winning a qualifying match on May 27. Four more were determined by fan voting, and the final two were outsiders handpicked by ZERO1-MAX. On July 20, it was announced that Ikuto Hidaka would be replacing Kazunari Murakami, who was forced out of action after just one match due to a head injury, due to finishing in fifth place in the fan vote. In a similar situation to the 2006 tournament, Block A ended in a full tie with four points, leading to a five-way match on August 2 to determine the finalist. The participants and schedule are as follows: 1Kazunari Murakami wrestled this match; Hidaka was awarded the point upon replacing Murakami. 2008 The 2008 Fire Festival was held from July 27 to August 3 over six shows. It featured ten participants in two blocks, including outside participation from Big Japan Pro Wrestling's Daisuke Sekimoto, New Japan Pro Wrestling's Manabu Nakanishi and Togi Makabe and Dragon Gate's Masaaki Mochizuki. As a result of a tie for the lead in Block B, a three-way match between Nakanishi, Takao Ōmori and Masato Tanaka would be held on the final day to decide the finalist; Tanaka won the match by pinning Ōmori, and would defeat Makabe in the final. 2009 The 2009 Fire Festival was held from July 25 to August 8 over seven shows. It featured ten participants in two blocks, including outside participation from Big Japan Pro Wrestling's Daisuke Sekimoto and Apache Army's Tetsuhiro Kuroda. Both blocks ended in a tie for first place after the group stage; a four-way tie in Block A between Kohei Sato, Akebono, Ikuto Hidaka and Shinjiro Otani, and a three-way tie in Block B between Ryouji Sai, Masato Tanaka and Daisuke Sekimoto. This marked the fourth year in a row that such a tie has occurred. Both ties would be decided in a three- or four-way match on the night of the tournament. Sato and Sai won their respective matches, and Sai would go on to win the final. 2010 The 2010 Fire Festival was held from July 24 to August 4 over seven shows. It featured ten participants in two blocks. 2011 The 2011 Fire Festival was held from July 24 to August 7 over eight shows. It featured ten participants in two blocks. References External links *ZERO1 USA English language website *ZERO1 Japanese language website Other links *MAXIMUM Zero *Shining Road *ZEROONEUSA.com Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1